


You're a dork, but I love you anyway

by blueberrywizard



Series: Brooklyn Days [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard
Summary: Based on prompt from @Shiruslayer: "Bucky making a goofy face until Steve notices and laughs.""Bucky’s going to tie him to bed one day. With vibranium handcuffs, so he won’t run."





	You're a dork, but I love you anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiruslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/gifts).



> So it looks like my "after Endgame" copying mechanism is writing stupid stuff and ignoring that movie completely. And probably I won't stop soon since I'm planning on tiny series. I just hope you'll like it!

 

Bucky’s brain might’ve been fried like a fucking bacon, but he knows Steve Rogers better than he knows himself. And he  _ knows _ that something is very wrong right now, but slight frown and tightness around Steve’s lips is telling him that Steve probably would like to die before he’ll admit it. 

 

“Okay, cut the crap, Rogers. What’s going on there?” 

 

Bucky always sees through his bullshit, and they both know that. Did that ever stop Steve for trying anyway? No, of course not. That damn martyr is going to suffer in silence, because  _ you had enough problems to deal with, Buck. You don’t have to worry about me anymore, Buck. I’m a big responsible boy and I can handle my shit, Buck.  _

 

Bucky’s going to tie him to bed one day. With vibranium handcuffs, so he won’t run. He’s sure that T’Challa will give him a pair, and if not, he’ll ask Shuri. She might give them a full box of sex related stuff, handcuffs included, but hey, he won’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

 

And there it is, a trademarked ‘you’re a fucking moron, Lord, give me patience’ smile, which Rogers uses only with politicians, republicans, reporters or any combination of these three. Bucky just rolls his eyes at him, because that smile never fooled him. 

 

“Nothing’s going on here, everything’s just…”

 

“If you say ‘fine’ I’ll make sure you won’t get a blowjob for a whole year, Rogers. So, perhaps, you want to change your answer to something more… suitable?”

 

Steve just opens his mouth and stares.

 

“You wouldn’t do that.” He says in a low voice.

 

“I would totally do that, try me.”

 

They look at each other with their best ‘Captain America is disappointed with you, son’ and “Russia’s greatest death machine” faces and this contest could take hours if it wasn’t for the one and only Bucky Barnes. 

 

He just does the most stupid, goofy, ridiculous face he can, because he remembers that it always made Steve laugh in inappropriate moments, like when Mrs. Solo scolded Steve for another fight or when Mr. Auditore was threatening them to call the police when they stole an apple. 

 

It always worked, and today wasn’t different. In seconds, Steve’s face became lighter and less tired. Less worried. He bursts out laughing and Bucky does too. 

 

They’re both idiots, and they’re know it.

 

“I miss you, you jerk.”

 

“I miss you too, punk. Come home quickly, will ya?”

 

“I’d love to, but we need a couple more weeks. I should be home by April, at worst. I miss your ugly mug, and skypying’s good, but not as good as holding you in my arms.”

 

“My mug is fantastic, thank you very much. You, on the other hand, look like something attacked your face, but baby, that beard’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. It suits you, and you definitely look better than when you tried to grow it in 1938.”

 

Steve snorts at that memory. Bucky teased him for months, even after he was clean shaved again. 

 

“Very funny, Buck. Look, I have to go, Sam’s getting impatient and, I quote ‘you make me sick, you bastards’.”

 

Bucky sighs. Their time was always limited lately, and he was getting uncomfortable with it. He doesn’t want peace if that peace is without Steve. 

 

“Okay then. Try not to worry that much, all right? I don’t want to get out of my all stupid faces in one month. Call me soon, please? And don’t do anything stupid without me.”

 

“How could I, you have all my stupid with you. I love you, jerk.”

 

“I love you too, Stevie. Be careful.”

 

Video ends with soft sound. He should feed the goats anyway. 

 

They’ll meet in April, and they’ll have all the time in the world.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to repeat myself here, but whatever: English is not my first language and I'm doing this for fun only, but if you have some comments, opinions, anything really - just write me a comment!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Did you catch three easter eggs in fic?


End file.
